


Camille

by missblatherskite



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 20:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14144241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missblatherskite/pseuds/missblatherskite
Summary: She saw power and life instead of death.





	Camille

She thinks she had loved once.A boy with dark brown hair and a toothy smile. He was quick to laugh and called her the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. After she turned she sought him out and drained every last bit of blood from his body.

 

She had never been one for religion, for good and evil and all that nonsense. After becoming a vampire it was no different. Some spoke of lost souls, of their god forsaking them. They saw themselves as damned creatures, underserving of happiness. She saw herself as elevated, a being closer to a god than any other creature could hope for.

 

Some had nightmares about their turning. They would scream out, cry for their old lives, relive crawling out of the dirt to their rebirth. She’d never had them. For a while she pretended, when she was young and too weak to be anything but pretend at being ordinary. As she rose in power she stopped trying to fit in. Her turning was a bright point in her life. A time when she became what she was always meant too be.

 

She had many lovers over the years, playthings, people to keep her occupied, to stave off the boredom of immortality. She enjoyed taking their love, enjoyed their declarations that they would do anything for her. It was a heady sort of power.

 

Magnus, she would admit, was special. She took so few immortals to her bed, mortals being far more easy prey. But she liked the longevity of their relationship. She liked that she wouldn’t have to cast him aside after a measly few years, after beauty had faded. He would stay the same, like her. And someone to love her for eternity? She liked that very much.

 

When Magnus was gone—oh, she supposed it was inevitable, but it was a disappointment that it happened so soon—she took up her old ways, luring in mortals with her beauty, her charm. She took mundanes, she took werewolves. What she never took was a nephilim. They were so uptight, so prejudiced, it was nearly impossible to seduce one. It didn’t mean she didn’t want one, though. It didn’t mean she would stop trying.

 

And then there was the girl. The young, newly minted shadowhunter, without the training, without the common sense her kind had had drilled into them since birth. She was her chance for a conquest. She was her chance to taste blood that must be sweeter than anything.

 

So she began her game, her slow hunt. She lured her in with promises, with slivers of knowledge the girl so desperately wanted. She played her game well. She wasn’t some horrible vampire—oh, no, merely a misunderstood downworlder. The girl was wary, too smart to be immediately taken in. But Camille was nothing if not patient. She waited, she coaxed, she manipulated so subtly the girl couldn’t tell. And eventually, she caught her.

 

She caught her like a lover, she caught her like a snack. She kissed her more sweetly than she normally would, fucked her softer than she truly wanted. And when she tasted her blood oh, it was like heavenly sunshine. This girl was hers now. And she wouldn’t be letting her go.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcome. 
> 
> Comments warm my little goblin heart.


End file.
